Chewbacca vs Groot
2018-08-11 (2).png|My original 53D842B2-81E3-494D-A206-1D57228F6230.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 For galactic.png|Oofman79 Chewbacca vs Groot '''is GalactaK's 9th DBX. It features Chewbacca from the Star Wars series going up against Groot from Marvel Comics. Despite my thumbnail, adult Groot will be used, not baby Groot. '''Description Star Wars vs Mavel! These two are the brown, alien sidekicks of sharpshots who're both from franchises owned by Disney but who will win themselves? The wookiee or the... erm… tree? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT Space. The tranquil final frontier. Just what I would like to say, but a spaceship has just broken that silence. This ship is not the Enterprise, nor the space vessel boarded by Xenomorphs, nor the TARDIS, but rather the Millennium Falcon, speeding its way towards Alderaan, with a full crew and 4 passengers, unusual for captain Han Solo but so what, until something knocked the ship out of course. It was, as you may expect, another spaceship, this time the Milano. Han and co-pilot Chewbacca had just gotten the ship back on course, when the Milano opened fire. Han Solo: If they want a game of tag, then, at this point, dammit, they've got me, huh Chewie? Chewbacca: Hwargh! Ben Kenobi: I sense that it may be unwise-'' Han Solo: ''Shut it! HERE WE GO!!! Luke and Chewie got to the gun docks and opened fire on the Milano. ''Both flew directly forward, constantly firing and constantly missing, until the ''Milano ''to take a bold move and try to land on a nearby planet. They succeeded, but not without the ''Falcon following them all the way down. As soon as the Falcon ''had landed, Han and Chewie got out to see what the ''Milano had to offer after the gunfight. Of course, it contained Star-Lord, Drax, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon and Groot, the last two of which stepped up to Solo and the Wookiee. Rocket Raccoon: Hey, sorry 'bout what happened up there. Don't be pissy with me, be pissy with him. He indicated Star-Lord, who gave a 'What? Me?' sort of pose. Chewie did his typical sort of thing at this point: walk up to the person and beat the daylight out of them. naturally, the Guardians of the Galaxy weren't too happy about this, especially Groot, who landed a blow on the Wookiee in return. Groot: I am Groot. Chewbacca: Hrgh. Hwaargh! Groot: I am '''Groot!' 'Now the real fight's beginning! HERE WE GO!!!' Chewie landed first blood, giving blows to where Groot's stomach would be, with Groot following up with punch after punch to the same area, occasionally being blocked. Groot extended his arm, intending to end the fight quickly, but Chewie dodged and shot part of the branch that followed him off with his bowcaster. He fired a couple more rounds, Groot repairing any damage done. But Chewie was relentless. He wasn't going to stop until this tree bit the dust. Groot realised what was going on. Beckoning the other Guardians to follow, he retreated towards the ''Milano. Chewie realised Groot's plan similarly. He knocked all the Guardians out of the way, but not without stealing something from Star-Lord. He had a Plan B. He leapt into the Milano, ''where Groot was waiting for him and did the sensible option of throwing him out. Or so he would have wanted to. Chewie ripped both of the Guardian's arms off, making Groot scream in pain while Chewie locked the doors and set the ''Milano up, up and away back into the cosmos. Groot was ready for this, though, and punched Chewie against the controls. he then tried to impale the Wookiee, and succeeded... in getting his arm. This was, however, enough for Chewie to be roaring in agony. Perfect for Groot, not so much for the Wookiee. Groot: I am Groot! Groot went in for the kill now, but Chewie, in one big final effort, grabbed his bowcaster and shot Groot to the floor. He then aimed his bowcaster at the controls, blasting them into indistinguishable pieces of metal. Groot got up, dazed and confused. He realised the ship was just floating there, with nothing to throw him off. He took his chance and stabbed the Wookiee, impaling and agonising him. Chewie, in return, used up the last of his energy to shoot Groot so he was concussed. Both fell to the floor. Both woke up. It was Chewbacca who first realised the ship was about to crash, with Groot recognising this shortly afterwards. Naturally, since they wanted to avoid oncoming doom, they quickly exchanged blows, Groot trying to impale Chewie, only for Chewie to send him flying. Finally, Chewie opened the doors, sucking both of them out into space. But only one could breathe in space thanks to one of them stealing Star-Lord's helmet. Chewie applied it to himself, before attacking Groot, who was struggling to breathe. Shortly after, only one was alive. Chewie drifted in space temporarily before he was picked up by the Millennium Falcon. He gave Star-Lord's helmet to Captain Solo as they set off again for Alderaan, this time taking care to go into hyperspace. Conclusion This game's winner is: Chewbacca! Trivia * In the beginning, I referenced other Sci-Fi movies/TV, namely Star Trek, Alien ''and ''Doctor Who. * I was originally going to send Groot to Kingdom come by being shot by the Milennium Falcon, but decided to make it into the spaceship fight scene. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Star Wars ''or ''Marvel character. * Next episode will be halfway through series 1. Next Time Lead me to the Hulk... now! The Rhino'll make mincemeat out of 'im!! Let's not beat around the bush. Wonder Woman's in hiding. Maybe down here. Tell me... Where's your Amazon friend? Rhino vs Cheetah! Category:GalactaK Category:Star Wars vs Marvel themed battles Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Disney themed DBX fight Category:Disney vs Marvel themed DBXs Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs